Teak plank
Teak planks are used in the Construction skill to make moderately high level furniture. Making items with teak planks gives 90 Construction experience per plank used. Dropping monsters Obtaining Teak planks are made by taking teak logs to the Sawmill operator near Varrock, in Prifddinas or the Plank maker near Taverley. Converting teak logs into planks at the sawmill costs 500 coins per log. Teak planks were a possible prize from the Squeal of Fortune; they could be won in quantities of 15 and 30 as common and uncommon prizes, respectively. 1 noted teak plank is possible pick-pocketing loot from an Ithell worker in the Ithell clan district in Prifddinas. Profit Teak planks can be used to make a profit. Oak planks' pure profit would be 5 coins less than Teak planks. Here is the breakdown: *Cost of Teak log: . *Cost to make Teak Plank: 500 coins. *Teak Plank sells for: . *Profit would be approximately: - - 500}} coins per log. *Profit would be: - - 500)*28}} coins per trip. Another way to make profit would be to cut down teaks, get two special logs, which come randomly, and trade those in at the saw mill plus 27 teak logs (special teak logs can be noted) for 27 planks. That's 13.5k plank fees per special log. Thus each special log is worth up to 6750 coins. Tips Try to wear the least armour and try to keep low weight. Boots of lightness, spotted or spottier capes and/or Penance gloves can be helpful for this, as are wicked robes. If players have access to the Balloon transport system they may use it to make Planks quickly. Start at Castle Wars, using the Bank chest, and use the balloon to travel between there and the Varrock Sawmill. Due to weight restrictions, players may only carry about 18 logs to be made into planks at a time (as well as the money to make the planks and the Willow logs for the transport and a Ring of duelling to return to Castle Wars. Players can take the maximum 26 logs per trip by using Weight-reducing equipment. Note: Familiars can be used on the balloon transport system. Use in Construction Training Teak planks can be used for Construction training. Pieces of furniture between level 35 and 65 often require teak planks to be built. Teak often provides the cheapest Construction experience. However, the convenience of oak dungeon doors using 10 oak planks at once often outweighs the convenience of saving under 1gp per experience while using a maximum of 6 teak planks at a time. If you have access to Prifddinas, you can easily make Teak Planks in the Ithell clan. If teak planks are used, players usually make flatpacks of teak armchairs and then eventually, Carved Teak Magic wardrobes, which is a popular way of levelling Construction. Each teak plank is worth 90 Construction experience, so the maximum experience per inventory available is 2160 for 6 dining tables. Exp/Gp Table Trivia *During the weekend of 18 January 2013, Teak Planks had increased odds of being won on the Squeal of Fortune. nl:Teak plankfi:Teak plank Category:Construction Category:Teak